Flarf poetry
Flarf poetry can be characterized as an avant garde poetry movement of the late 20th century and the early 21st century. Its first practitioners used an aesthetic dedicated to the exploration of "the inappropriate" in all of its guises. Their method, adapted from a technique of Drew Gardner's, was to mine the Internet with odd search terms then distill the results into often hilarious and sometimes disturbing poems, plays, and other texts.Can Flarf Ever Be Taken Seriously? The term Flarf was coined by the poet Gary Sullivan, who also wrote the earliest Flarf poem.O, You Cosh-Boned Posers! Pioneers of the movement include Katie Degentesh, Drew Gardner, Nada Gordon, Sharon Mesmer, Mel Nichols, K. Silem Mohammad, Michael Magee, Rodney Koeneke, Rod Smith, Gary Sullivan, and others. Overview Joyelle McSweeney wrote in the Constant Critic: Dan Hoy wrote in Jacket Magazine: In 2007, Barrett Watten, a poet and cultural critic, long associated with the so-called Language poets observed that: Discussion about Flarf has been broadcast by the BBC and NPR and published in magazines such as The Atlantic, Bookforum, The Constant Critic, Jacket, The Nation, Rain Taxi and The Village Voice. Further discussion has taken place on dozens of blogs and listservs across the United States, and in Australia, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Holland, Mexico, and elsewhere. See also *Cut-up technique *Spoetry *Googlism *List of poetic forms *Informationist poetry *Spam Lit *Word salad (computer science) References External links ;Poems on-line *FLARF: MAINSTREAM Poetry for a MAINSTREAM World a weblog, active since January 2003, devoted to the poetics of flarf *[http://jacketmagazine.com/30/ Flarf Feature at Jacket Magazine] includes work from some of this movement's more recognizable practitioners including: Jordan Davis, Katie Degentesh, Benjamin Friedlander, Drew Gardner, Nada Gordon, Rodney Koeneke, Michael Magee, Sharon Mesmer, K. Silem Mohammad, Rod Smith, & Gary Sullivan *Poetry Magazine feature Flarf is Dionysus. Conceptual Writing is Apollo. An introduction to the 21st Century's most controversial poetry movements. ;Audio & textual practice: essays and discussion *[http://epc.buffalo.edu/authors/bernstein/syllabi/readings/flarf.html The Flarf Files] @ the Electronic Poetry Center *[http://jacketmagazine.com/29/hoy-flarf.html The Virtual Dependency of the Post-Avant and the Problematics of Flarf] an article by Dan Hoy at Jacket Magazine *[http://www.villagevoice.com/news/0434,essay,56171,1.html O, You Cosh-Boned Posers!] this essay from the Village Voice is subtitled: "Awful poems sought and found: From spam to Google, flarf redefines random" *"The New Pandemonium" essay on flarf by Rick Snyder *"Googling Flarf" by Michael Gottlieb *[http://ronsilliman.blogspot.com/2007/02/i-know-that-some-people-are-going-to.html Ron Silliman on Michael Magee's My Angie Dickinson] *[http://studio360.org/episodes/2009/01/23 Studio 360: Schreiber, Flarf, Redman] discussions, interviews, and readings of flarf poetry *"Can Flarf Ever Be Taken Seriously?" article in Poets and Writers *Petroleum Hat The Constant Critic's Joyelle McSweeney reviews Drew Gardner's "Petroleum Hat" *Flarf: Poetry Meme-Surfs With Kanye West and the LOLCats Article on Flarf in The Atlantic *Flarf Poetry Flarf primer on Bookforum featuring reviews of "The Anger Scale" by Katie Degentesh, "Petroleum Hat" by Drew Gardner, "Folly" by Nada Gordon, "Musee Mechanique" by Rodney Koeneke, "My Angie Dickinson" by Michael Magee, "Annoying Diabetic Bitch" by Sharon Mesmer. "Deer Head Nation" by K. Silem Mohammad, & "PPL in a Depot" by Gary Sullivan ;Flarf vs. Conceptualism controversy *Why Conceptualism is Better than Flarf: Vanessa Place Poet and lawyer Vanessa Place's talk recorded on March 11, 2010 at AWP 2010: Denver, "Flarf & Conceptual Poetry Panel" ** Why Flarf is better than Conceptualism by Drew Gardner K. Silem Mohammad has called this piece "Drew Gardner's answer to Vanessa Place" *conceptual or literal? American poet-critic weighs in on the controversy Schools of poetry Category:Poetry movements Category:American poetry Category:Random text generation